Hay algo peor
by Ame Winner
Summary: Morir no es lo peor que puede ocurrir, tampoco lo es el ser rechazado o amar y que alguien te rompa el corazón. Hay algo peor, mucho peor... y eso es, que te olviden y no regresen por ti.  AioriaΜ


_De poco en poco pero, como amo fervientemente el AioriaΜ, seguiré ayudando a incrementar los fics del León y el Corderito~. Aioria es medio cabezota pero, vamos, así lo queremos. Como es habitual, los personajes no me pertenecen. Si les gusto el fic, aliméntenlo con un review. __Quizás crezca xD. _

* * *

**HAY ALGO PEOR **

Verdaderamente, estaba impresionado.

¿En qué mundo extraño había despertado?, se preguntaba en ocasiones.

Tal vez el golpe al caer fue demasiado fuerte, cierto era que se sintió mareado durante un par de días. Debía de ser eso y algo que se había removido dentro de su dura cabeza lo que le hacía ver todo extraño y no con otros ojos sino, solamente, con claridad.

Quizás lo suyo había sido un golpe con la realidad.

Habitualmente se jactaba de ser un buen observador y precisamente por ello, se asombraba y reprendía por no haber notado semejante hecho.

Hasta ahora.

De entre todas las cosas que había contemplado en su vida, desde las palomas que revoloteaban en la plaza del pueblo y elevaban el vuelo cuando alguna muchacha en falda pasaba hasta los pastos verdes que se mecían en los jardines que rodeaban los templos, en donde le gustaba echarse a tomar una siesta, jamás había visto algo como aquello ni imaginado que alguien podría permanecer tan abstraído en sus pensamientos.

Tan ajeno del mundo y tan absorto en, en…

¡Por Athena que deseaba saber en qué!

Lo que un día había ocurrido de manera casual, se había convertido en toda una obsesión para él. Se angustiaba, se desesperaba, le enfermaba, lo dejaba y se negaba pero siempre volvía y aceptaba algo inaceptable...

Y eso era que, como león, había sido atrapado.

Cuatro meses atrás, durante la temporada de lluvias, corriendo templo arriba había dado un mal paso que ante el exceso de bebida, y el poco equilibrio que venía con la misma, lo dejó desparramado en las escaleras pero mirando el cielo escondido tras los nubarrones de tormenta. Se había quejado del dolor pero antes de poder ponerse en pie había visto algo aún más sorprendente.

Empapado de pies a cabeza, con los cabellos pegados a la espalda y los hombros, al rostro incluso, con los ojos fijos en quien sabe qué cosa, ausentes al mismo tiempo, el caballero de Aries permanecía sentado en el techo de su templo.

Y parecía una estatua viviente.

Justo como aquellas que las personas del pueblo imitaban, a cambio de algunas monedas, en los días de fiesta. Claro que Mu lucía mil veces más ajeno del mundo, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Desde ese momento, en el cual el cordero ni siquiera le había notado, se había vuelto una costumbre religiosa rondar por su templo para repetir ese tipo de encuentro.

Tras intentarlo por las mañanas y fracasar, lo había hecho por las tardes y sin resultados favorables también trató por la noche. Al final descubrió que Mu no tenía un momento exacto del día para subir al techo y mirar a la nada.

Lo que éste hacía no se parecía en lo absoluto al ya conocido meditar de Virgo, y de ahí había nacido una curiosidad que se apretaba contra el pecho.

Quería saberlo todo y temía preguntar, como si acercarse y hacerlo pudiera romper algo que admiraba y adoraba.

Así que todos los días comenzó a levantarse con la emoción de verle y con la ansiedad de no encontrarle. Por él hubiera permanecido eternamente clavado al suelo, a resguardo de ojos ajenos y en espera de Mu pero, lamentablemente, sus ocupaciones le quitaban tiempo y le arrancaban del templo de Aries.

Sin embargo, para guardar su cordura, acudía a la menor oportunidad.

Había formulado teorías y armado todo un mundo en el que el comportamiento de su compañero tenía sentido, claro que hubiera sido más fácil preguntarle pero no se animaba a destruir tan armoniosa escena, el otro lucía en paz con todo y mantenía unos ojos brillantes y vivos. Además, los rasgos fastuosos que parecían naturales en Mu se tornaban casi irreales cuando la luz pegaba sobre su rostro y éste se mantenía inmutable, probablemente sólo disfrutando del calor.

Pensar así le arrancaba una sonrisa, ¿quién diría que un cordero sabría disfrutar tanto del sol? Aquello era algo más propio de un león.

Y así, poco a poco, fue alejándose de lo que era su vida normal.

Las cosas que antes le habían importado comenzaron a tornarse triviales e innecesarias, las juergas, los cotilleos, incluso los romances y las conquistas. Ahora era como un león al acecho, con la piel de la columna erizada ante la suculenta presa y siempre en espera del momento perfecto, de la señal adecuada, para abalanzarse sobre su objetivo.

Mas cuando pensaba así, se avergonzaba de sí mismo.

No era lujuria lo que le mantenía al pie de ese templo pero, no negaría, que algo muy intenso se agitaba fervientemente en su interior cuando esperaba y cuando veía aparecer a Mu.

Y de alguna manera inesperada comenzó a comprender porque Mu resultaba... tal y como era. Las razones por las cuales nunca alzaba la voz le parecieron tan claras, el porqué jamás mostraba enfado ni cualquier otro sentimiento intenso y hasta esa manera serena en que observaba a todos siempre, en apariencia, ajeno a la situación.

Mu era la clase de persona que aferraba los sentimientos muy dentro de él. Y así, sabiendo aquello, entonces lo que hacía sentado en ese techo tenía sentido pues el pelilargo esperaba por algo.

Pero ahora, más que antes, deseaba saber qué.

Y cuando él se preguntaba que podía ser aquello sentía la garganta seca y siempre tragaba con dificultad pues, aunque no era una persona de remordimientos y vivía la vida libremente, su pecho pesaba y el resto de su cuerpo no le respondía. Al observarle a la distancia, Mu parecía tan cercano que podía tocarlo con tan sólo estirar la mano pero, al mismo tiempo, era tan lejano que temía que acercarse a él lo hiciera desaparecer.

Aún así, éste parecía estar esperando…

_¿Por él?_

Curvó los labios sintiendo que pecaba de arrogancia.

Apoyado en una columna, sentado entre el césped, de pie en los bajos del templo no importaba el lugar, no importaba el momento del día, no le importaba nada que no fuese tener los ojos puestos sobre el lemuriano. Pues, ¿cómo alguien vivo podía sentarse y mirar a la nada, verse tan tranquilo y al mismo tiempo dejar ansioso a quien le miraba?

Para él, aquella era la prueba de que Mu no estaba tan sereno como aparentaba.

Él sabia que si fuera el otro y sintiera tanta angustia, ésta le corroería por dentro, gritaría e inevitablemente golpearía a algo o a alguien pues jamás podría quedarse tan quieto y tan tranquilo, tan confiado en… ¿el futuro?, ¿el destino?

¿¡En qué?

¡No podía saberlo!

Volvió a pensar, y no es que pudiera ya convencerse de ello, que Mu no hacía más que escaparse del mundo, que encontraba paz en estar lejos de otros y que esperaba que esos momentos no terminaran porque sólo así era feliz porque nadie le comprendía y éste no estaba interesado en ser comprendido por alguien.

Pero, ¿acaso eso no era absurdo?

¡Absurdo!

Había días en que se enfadaba, había otros en los que entristecía y, en el peor de los casos, había más en los que sentía que toda su cordura se había escapado con la imagen de Mu sentado en aquel templo mirando a la distancia, sin fijarse realmente en algo. Iba a enloquecer si continuaba así, si seguía armando historias y planteando teorías que nadie escuchaba excepto él, porque se había dado cuenta que era incluso receloso de eso: no quería que nadie supiera lo que pensaba y lo que sentía, no si todo ello tenía algo que ver con Mu.

Increíble que nadie más hubiera notado el puesto de vigía del carnero.

Las lluvias habían cesado, el tiempo de frío también, era ya otra vez primavera cuando tomó una decisión.

Finalmente dejaría de darle vueltas a esos pensamientos, de espiar y de rondar como el león que era, iría de frente y si se estrellaba lo tomaría con valor. Para su fortuna encontró a Mu en donde esperaba y aunque todo su ser pareció estremecer pues la cobardía, que sólo aceptaría sentir frente a sí mismo, había estado albergando la esperanza de no encontrarle, apretó los puños y haciendo gala de su agilidad y de los años de entrenamiento terminó sobre el techo a sólo pasos del dueño de aquel templo.

Al principio creyó que éste no le había notado pero, fue obvio incluso aunque no se miraran, que éste sí le sintió llegar. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de lo torpe que era, había planeado tanto el cómo acercarse que no le había pasado por la mente lo que deseaba decir.

Entreabrió los labios dándose cuenta de que no tenía nada inteligente que decir pero, sí algo sincero e importante.

-Hace mucho tiempo…- habló bajo y el viento pareció llevarse sus palabras.

Para su fortuna, Mu le interrumpió y, para mal suyo, se sintió intimidado por ese tono tan íntimo que el chico usaba al dirigirse a él.

-Lo prometiste- con la misma suavidad, Mu aclaró.

Y con esas dos palabas fue como si el mundo cobrara sentido ante sus ojos y él estuviera ahí, de pie dándose cuenta de la verdad. Absurdamente, ilógicamente, se había olvidado y luego el tiempo transcurrió entre la batalla y el despertar hasta ese día, las piernas le temblaron y avanzó los pasos suficientes para quedar a espaldas del otro, sintiéndose caer se hincó y estando Mu sentado deslizó los brazos por su cuello, hundiendo el rostro contra uno de sus hombros.

Los cabellos de éste tenían el aroma que percibía entre recuerdos y al que nunca le había encontrado un origen, hasta ahora.

-Te esperaba- murmuró.

La verdad que Aioria tanto había buscado, al mirar a Mu, era aquella.

Un sabor amargo inundó su boca mientras el pecho comenzaba a arderle dolorosamente. Era él quien no había cumplido con esa promesa, era él quien aún tenía algo que decirle porque, extrañamente, había podido confinar un sentimiento que creyó incontrolable y abrazador. Era él quien lo había hecho todo mal, quien no volvió como lo había prometido y probablemente no mereciera disculpa alguna por ello.

-Te quiero- habló suave al oído del otro –y te pido perdón- la voz le temblaba y de la misma forma había comenzado a estrecharle con fuerza –te amo- se corrigió a sí mismo –y, si tan sólo…-

Tragó pesadamente y sintió que su mundo resbalaba, como si él estuviera cayendo de ese techo, cuando los labios del lemuriano cubrieron los suyos.

-Torpe- espetó el primer caballero.

Y él no pudo más que sonreír, para ese momento hasta el regaño le sabía dulce y le alegraba el corazón.

-Siempre has sido lento para algunas cosas- Mu sonrió al mirarle- siempre… para venir por mí-

Sin saber cómo, con el pecho ligero, soltó una risa que dio paso a una carcajada limpia y sincera, algo tímida pero liberadora. Todo ese tiempo Mu le había estado esperando y todo ese tiempo, limitándose a verle, él había estado deseando estar a su lado.

-En realidad, soy torpe para algunas cosas- confesó llevándose la mano a los cabellos rubios.

Un golpecito en su frente por parte del lemuriano le llevó a arrugar el entrecejo, y a sentir los dedos de Mu correr por su frente en forma conciliadora.

-Pero así te quiero…- el cordero terminó su oración, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Mu respiró profundo y buscó refugio en él.

Todo ese tiempo, el menor había estado esperando por ese momento en el que él se atrevería a volver a romper las distancias y a recordar que se querían, que estaban ahí, uno para el otro, aún cuando tuvieran que esperar y esperar…

-Pero así me quieres- repitió el león, como si hubiera necesidad de reafirmarlo.

El acechar y cazar había llegado a su fin.

Acariciando la mejilla de Mu, se inclinó hacia él en busca de sus labios y de un beso más profundo. Ellos estarían bien, siempre lo habían estado pues si se amaba y si esos sentimientos eran correspondidos, sin importar lo mucho que tomara, esa persona esperada emprendería el camino de vuelta a casa.

Justo, a donde pertenecía.

**~ * FIN * ~**


End file.
